Roark & Volkner
by smartbot94
Summary: 25 short prompts, all about the ways Roark & Volkner love each other.


_1. Pleasure_

Roark always found pleasure in watching Volkner attempting to mine in the Underground. Volkner was always better at everything: Pokemon training, battling, kissing…But Roark truly enjoyed that he was better than Volkner at _one _thing.

_2. Blood_

A week later, Volkner was still attempting to mine in the Sinnoh Underground. "I'm determined to find you a beautiful sphere if it's the last thing I do!" Volkner yelled as he brought down the pickaxe against the wall. "Crap!" He yelled again. Roark looked over and saw that he had accidentally hit himself and was now bleeding. "Oh, Volk, don't hurt yourself for me. I'm not worth it." "Don't ever say that," Volkner scolded, "You're worth everything."

_3. Blanket_

It was snowing in Sunyshore. A once in a lifetime event. And unfortunately, Volkner was all alone. He picked up the phone to call Roark. But he just got the voicemail.

"Hey Roark, just thought I'd give you a ring. It's actually snowing here in Sunyshore and I'm here snuggling in my blanket, wishing it was you…" He let out a sigh before finishing with, "I love you," and hanging up.

_4. Rejection_

Volkner might have seemed all cool and confident on the outside, but he was scared of one thing and one thing only. Rejection. He feared it most when he asked Roark to marry him, but was greatly relieved when the redhead replied with a resounding 'yes.'

_5._ _Sports_

The only sport Volkner enjoyed was soccer. Of course, the sport that Roark hated the most. After much begging, Volkner finally convinced Roark to play one game with him. Though he never admitted it, Volkner could tell that his love had a great time, and that was all that mattered.

_6. Painting_

Roark decided that one day, instead of taking Volkner to the mines, he'd take him to the Oreburgh Museum instead. Volkner didn't really care much for the coal exhibits or fossils, but when he saw a painting that a local artist had done of Roark working in the mine, he found himself entranced by it, and had to be dragged out of the Museum at closing time.

_7. Burning_

Volkner was a very calm person. But when he saw someone laugh at Roark for losing a gym battle, he felt a burning sensation inside of him erupt. 'Just wait until you get to my gym, you little punk. I'll show you.'

_8. Communication_

It was disheartening for Roark and Volkner to live so far from each other. They just thanked Arceus for telephones, so the other would only be a phone call away.

_9. Disgust_

"Why did you make asparagus?" Roark questioned, pushing it around on his plate.

"'Cause it's good for you."

"But it's _gross_," Roark whined.

"Just eat it. Humor me?" Volkner flashed one of his brightest smiles.

Roark sucked it up and slid a piece of the slimy green vegetable into his mouth and grimaced. "You owe me."

_10. Protect_

"I'll always protect you Roark, always," Volkner whispered.

"Sorry I'm acting so childish. That dream…that dream just seemed so real."

"But it could never happen. I would never let anything hurt you."

"But it was Arceus using it's Judgment attack."

"I would find a way to protect you."

"But how?"

"You let me worry about that and go to sleep."

_11. Sky_

"Don't you miss the sky? How can you spend all your time down in this dingy old mine?"

"I don't know," Roark shrugged. "It's just…peaceful down here."

Volkner simply nodded. He might not understand Roark all the time, but he still loved him nonetheless.

_12. Breeding_

"Too bad your Rampardos and my Luxray can't breed. I think they'd make a good couple."

Roark looked at Volkner, baffled. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, they both have our personalities and we are perfect together. It only makes sense."

"You're such a sap."

"Shut up," Volkner said before kissing Roark lightly on the nose.

_13._ _Blue_

"Do you need my coat?" Volkner asked to a shivering Roark.

"But won't you be cold?"

"I'll be fine. You really look like you need it."

"Thanks," Roark said, blushing, as the blue jacket was wrapped around him.

_14. Rain_

"I hate rain," Roark grimaced, looking outside at the weather. "It prevents me from going to the mines."

"You work too hard. Just take a break and enjoy the sound."

And for the first time, Roark actually listened to the rain and it was truly soothing. But not as soothing as falling asleep in Volkner's arms.

_15. Pool_

"Let's go swimming down at the pool."

"Why? I thought you said you wanted to just stay inside today."

"But I just thought of you in a bathing suit, and now we just have to go."

"You're crazy."

"And you're hot. Your point?"

_16. Happiness_

There was nothing that made Volkner happier than his wedding with Roark. It was perfect. As was his new husband. Life with him was going to be good.

_17. Ignorant_

"Homophobes are just ignorant," Volkner tried to console Roark after he had been chided for his marriage to Volkner.

"But it still hurts…"

"I know, babe, but as long as we have each other we can get through anything."

_18. Fool_

"Can you be any more mushy?"

Volkner just chuckled and responded, "I'm a fool in love. Deal with it."

_19. Charm_

"Jigglypuff, use Charm!"

Volkner couldn't help but be jealous that Roark's Rampardos fell for another Pokemon. Since it was so similar to his trainer, Volkner felt just a _bit_ worried that somebody else could come along and charm Roark into leaving him.

He told the redhead of his worries later, and Roark slapped him. "What'd you do that for?"

Roark smiled and then said, "Weren't you the one that said we'd always be together? You can't be having doubts now."

"Okay," Volkner said, "I won't doubt us anymore."

_20. Starfish_

Roark and Volkner went to the Sunyshore Beach one day for a bit of R&R. Roark saw a starfish that had been washed up on the beach and went to go pick it up and place it back in the ocean.

"I thought you hated the water and anything having to do with it. Isn't that why when we come here you just chill on the sand?"

"That little creature needed my help though."

"Aren't you just the cutest?"

Roark simply blushed.

_21. Chocolate_

Roark and Volkner decided to go see "Pokemon in Love" at the local movie theatre for their date night.

At the snack counter, Volkner asked Roark, "What do you want?"

"Just a drink."

"No popcorn or chocolate?"

"Roark leaned towards Volkner and whispered, "I don't feel comfortable with you spending all this money on me. I feel guilty."

Volkner chuckled and told the girl behind the counter, "The biggest combo you have, please."

_22. Star_

"Look up there, it's a constellation of an Onix! Oh, and there's a Geodude! And a Graveler!"

"You are so cute when you talk about rock Pokemon."

"Oh shut up."

_23. Chain_

The chain of events that led to Roark and Volkner finally accepting their feelings for each other was too long and complicated for Volkner to explain. So he just forgot about it and enjoyed the feeling of Roark sleeping next to him.

_24. Eyebrows_

Roark furrowed his eyebrows as a trainer challenging him sent out a Piplup. Water types always gave him trouble (obviously). He looked over at Volkner for moral support.

"You can do it, baby! I believe in you!"

_25. Meteorite_

Deep down in the mine, Roark came across a small crater, that looked like it had been caused by a small meteorite. 'Impossible,' he thought, 'That couldn't happen down here.'

But then Roark thought back to something else he thought was impossible: his relationship with Volkner. But he had made that work. 'Anything is possible, I guess.'


End file.
